cresthavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Catherwood the March Lord
Real Name: He was born Devlin Dempsey, although he has taken on the family name of his ancestors, the Catherwoods. Title: the March Lord, the Nightmare, the All-Knowing, the Ever-Present, the Unending, the Wooden Crow, the Idled Hand, the Dream Artist, the Strange Court: Courtless Mien: Catherwood has tree trunk-like legs and skin made of burnt wood. The left side of his face is burnt wood carved into a painter's palette complete with glowing paint. His hair is made of paint brush thistles coated with brown dust. Shadows drift across his body as if sun-concealed clouds move swiftly overhead. His burnt appearance, fiery stare, and bizarre shadowing come from his membership to the Margravate of the Brim. Mask: A middle-aged, brown-haired Irishman, Catherwood is a towering man with a football player's build. His hands are heavily callused. His hair gets greasy if he doesn’t clean it daily. Known Information: Catherwood is old friends with Rita's father Enrique and has been in their lives since Rita was ten years old. Without the ability to see through the Mask for most of her life, it took time before Rita recognized him. Catherwood still works with the Mages of Chicago to protect the city’s denizens from hazardous magic, although this sees him bumping into local freehold members from Fontaine Industries Chicago more often than anyone involved would like. Catherwood sees FI-Chicago as a place he’ll never need, as he has nothing to fear from his former Keeper. Further driving him away is FI-Chicago’s current Winter King, Susan Collins, the changeling to Catherwood’s Fetch wife Suzy. Catherwood was abducted by his Fae straight out of the delivery room mere seconds after he was born. His mother didn’t survive the childbirth, and his father, a deadbeat criminal, died in a drive-by shooting a few months prior. His durance was a painful one of constant torture as his Fae sought to craft him into a masterpiece the Fae could never finish. Everyday at the apex of Catherwood’s pain, his Fae would yell into his ears the same crys, “It was human cowardice and weakness that gave you to me, Catherwood. The weakness of your ancestors. The cowardice of the Catherfords.” On his 19th birthday, His Fae gave up. Catherwood would never be the finished masterpiece his Fae sought to make him, so his Fae made him a deal he couldn’t refuse. “Leave Arcadia; seek the mortal realm. There your travels will forge you into my true magnum opus. In return for this, I will never interfere in your life until such day that YOU seek ME out.” Catherwood did not escape Arcadia by the strength of his will, the power of his cunning, or the softness of his steps. He simply walked. Walked to a world he never knew. In this new "mortal" world he sought out his family. What he found was dismal. His Fae's constant emotional torture turned out to be rooted in harsh truth; over a century before he was born when his ancestors still lived in Ireland, his Catherford great-great-grandmother was about to be abducted by his Fae. Fearing for her life and what she might become, she struck a deal: Her first born male heir for her own freedom. It took a century, but daughter after daughter the Fae waited, until finally Catherwood was born. Rumors: Catherwood can always be found at little known Chicago hookah bar The Shadow Lounge, although he rarely orders anything. Why does he like that place so much? Catherwood was recently visited by Rorshach on Fire of the mysterious Mandlebrot Set motley, and was unsettled by the event. Hollow: None Known. Category:Changeling Category:Courtless Category:Margrave Category:Chicago Margravate Chronicle Category:NPC Category:1990s